Ennis Del Mar, not the marrying kind?
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-movie. AU. Ennis Del Mar est-il un homme fait pour le mariage ? Telle est la question que se pose sa fille Junior et qu'elle va poser aux autres….
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Mid-movie. AU. Ennis Del Mar est-il un homme fait pour le mariage ? Telle est la question que se pose sa fille Junior et qu'elle va poser aux autres….

Pairing : Jack/Ennis.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : reprend le passage du livre/film où Cassie demande à Junior si Ennis se remariera un jour.

XXXXX

_**Ennis Del Mar, not the marrying kind…**_

XXXX

_Le bar était plutôt bondé et l'on pouvait distinguer les bruits de verres et de bouteilles au milieu des conversations. _

_Ennis avait laissé seules les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient sous couvert de lancer une quelconque musique venant du jukebox et jugeant utile qu'elles apprennent à se connaitre un minimum._

_Junior triturait sa bouteille de Coca quand Cassie décida de se lancer. _

_Lançant un regard furtif à son compagnon du moment et avec un joli sourire aux bords des lèvres, elle demanda à la jeune fille un peu morose assise en face d'elle._

_-A ton avis, est-ce que ton père se décidera un jour à se remarier ?_

_La jeune fille n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avancer sa réponse._

_-Je sais pas. Est-ce qu'il est fait pour le mariage… !?_

_Cassie fit la moue, regrettant presque d'avoir posé la question._

_-Toi, tu crois qu'il ne l'est pas ? Ou tu penses que je suis pas celle qui lui faut ?_

_-Non, non, ça va vous._

_Cette affirmation assez rustre la fit rire._

_-C'est vrai que t'es pas très bavarde mais au moins tu dis les choses._

_Cassie porta son verre à la bouche tandis que Junior se sentit légèrement embarrassée. _

_-Désolée, j'voulais pas être impolie._

_Ennis réapparu avant qu'elle ne puisse se confondre plus en excuse, les sauvant tous d'une conversation embarrassante. _

_Ça__ n'empêcha pas Junior d'être témoin de cette après-midi assez gênante, observant son père danser avec cette serveuse sans pour autant être à l'aise. Sans avoir l'air heureux._

/

Depuis que cette discussion avait eue lieu, Junior ne cessait de se reposer *la* question en boucle.

**Son père était-il fait pour le mariage ? Pour la vie de couple ?**

En toute logique, et si elle se fiait à ses souvenirs, la réponse évidente étant *non*.

Elle se souvint alors, avec une certaine tristesse, des années où ses parents étaient encore mariés.

Il ne semblait pas heureux. Sa mère non plus d'ailleurs mais là où Alma semblait pleine de rage lui paraissait juste mélancolique.

Junior jeta de rapides coups d'œil à sa mère tout au long de la soirée, voulant lui parler mais pesant scrupuleusement le pour et le contre.

Finalement elle lança.

-Maman ?

Alma arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, se tournant vers sa fille.

-Oui Junior ?

Essayant de paraître la plus nonchalante possible sur le sujet, elle interrogea.

-Est-ce que tu crois que papa va se remarier ? Un jour ?

La mère de famille haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien Junior, c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui a rencontré sa nouvelle *copine*.

-Oui, mais… Est-ce que _***tu***_ penses qu'il est fait pour ça ? Pour le mariage ?

Alma se raidit devant l'insistance de sa fille.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça !?

La jeune fille détourna rapidement les yeux de ceux scrutateurs de sa mère.

-Il est seul la plupart du temps. Et triste aussi. Et c'est normal que je m'inquiète….

Elle se mit en colère de voir son adolescente avoir autant d'empathie pour son père.

-S'il est seul c'est qu'il l'a cherché !

Junior sursauta.

-Maman !

C'est alors qu'elle tourna des yeux furieusement calmes sur l'adolescente et énonça clairement.

-Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas Junior.

La rouquine n'aimant pas le ton hautain de sa mère, releva la tête et avec aplomb exigea de savoir.

-Comme quoi ?!

La mère détourna les yeux.

-Crois-moi ces choses-là sont mieux ignorées !

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille maman !

-Non mais c'est tout comme !

Les yeux de Junior flashèrent et elle utilisa la seule chose qu'elle savait être blessante, pour une raison encore mystérieuse, pour sa mère.

-Je sais parfaitement que les seuls moments où papa est heureux, véritablement heureux, c'est lorsqu'il va pêcher !

Alma laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Tu m'étonne !

Elle posa alors un regard glacial sur sa fille avant de continuer.

-Non, Junior, pour répondre à ta _**question**_, je ne pense pas que ton père se remariera un jour… Pas tant qu'il aura la _***pêche***_ pour se divertir….

Junior fit une légère moue confuse.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire, que tant qu'il aura _**Jack Twist**_ pour aller _**pêcher**_ ton père n'a pas l'utilité d'un mariage….

Et sans un mot de plus Alma se détourna de sa fille pour quitter la pièce, mettant ainsi un point final à la conversation malheureuse.

Junior, elle, se trouva plus déterminée que jamais à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Comme elle ne voyait pas son père souvent, et encore moins qu'elle ne le souhaiterait, le problème de sa vie maritale resta en suspend pendant un certain temps. Mais la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres n'était jamais très loin et quelques semaines plus tard l'occasion se présenta.

Junior, toujours de sa façon discrète et peu bavarde, observa son père s'affairer lors de leur «journée spéciale» comme il l'aimait à l'appeler.

Elle se demanda soudainement ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de son père pendant ces trois longues semaines.

-Plus de Cassie ?

Ennis la détailla longuement, voulant savoir comment elle avait deviné, puis lui répondit tout en détournant les yeux.

-Non.

Un seul mot en guise de réponse, sans plus ample information. Ennis Del Mar dans toute sa splendeur…

Junior lui offrit un timide sourire d'encouragement.

-Okay.

Laissant plusieurs minutes de silence passées, elle osa enfin aborder le sujet souhaité.

-Tu sais, avec maman on a eu une discussion au sujet de Cassie la dernière fois…

Il sursauta presque. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une bonne chose.

-Ah… ?

-Oui, enfin pas vraiment au sujet de Cassie mais… je lui ai demandé si elle pensait que tu allais te remarier un jour.

Il regarda sa fille, n'osant pas demander ce qu'Alma avait répondu.

-Papa, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ?!

-Si, si, bien sûr.

Non, à vrai dire il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Elle a répondu que tu n'en n'avais pas besoin, du mariage je veux dire. Pas tant que tu allais pêcher….

Junior fronça alors les sourcils, soucieuse.

-Elle a voulu dire quoi par là ?

Il répondit précipitamment.

-Rien. Rien d'important Junior.

Cette réponse ne plut pas à la jeune fille qui le lui fit savoir.

-Bien sûr ! Je lui ai parlé de Jack Twist aussi et ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir !

Il s'était figé à l'entente du nom, puis avait tourné des yeux furibonds sur sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Junior ?! Pourquoi… Comment ?!

La jeune fille sembla prendre conscience de sa bourde. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de son père, jamais, malgré les humeurs parfois changeantes et noires de celui-ci, mais à ce moment précis elle comprit qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible.

-Papa, je suis désolée papa…. Je…

Ennis détourna le regard, mal à l'aise de voir sa fille pleurer par sa faute, puis se résout à la prendre dans les bras dans un geste maladroit.

-Chut Junior. C'est pas grave.

Elle eut besoin d'un instant pour se calmer et rassembler ses pensées, mais releva vers lui des yeux déterminés.

-Qui est Jack Twist pour toi papa ?!

Une nouvelle fois Ennis ne fût pas à l'aise avec le sujet de conversation.

-Comment tu…

-J'étais certainement plus jeune mais je me souviens parfaitement l'avoir rencontré avec Jenny lorsque vous avez divorcés avec maman…..

Il choisit le silence pour réponse, mais ça ne dura pas et il finit par lâcher un début d'explication, parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait au moins une partie de la vérité à sa fille.

-C'est compliqué Junior…. Jack c'est… il est… c'est mon meilleur ami et bien plus encore….

La jeune fille détailla son père et le rassura.

-D'accord papa. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi et que c'est un homme bien.

Il releva un sourcil étonné.

-Ah ?

La faisant ainsi éclater de rire.

-Ça doit forcément être quelqu'un de bien si c'est ton meilleur ami !

-Effectivement.

Il posa alors un baiser affectueux et reconnaissant sur la longue chevelure rousse.

-Vous vous voyez encore ?

Sans le vouloir elle aborda encore une question épineuse.

-Moins que je ne le voudrais.

Junior acquiesça sans réellement savoir à quoi. Elle savait sans aucune forme de doute possible que Jack Twist était d'une importance capitale pour son père mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pas encore.

Contemplant son père, elle se fit la promesse de lui donner une nouvelle raison de sourire. Décidée de savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de son père, elle se mit en tête d'entrer en contact avec ce fameux Jack.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche, dans une ambiance sereine et joviale et Junior, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, se mit en quête de l'adresse, et si possible du numéro de téléphone, de Jack Twist.

Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait sans trop de difficulté et maintenant qu'elle était retournée chez sa mère, elle retournait l'information dans tous les sens, ne sachant qu'en faire.

**Devait-elle appeler aujourd'hui ? Maintenant ? Ou devait-elle attendre demain ? Plusieurs jours ? **

Finalement, elle prit le téléphone, s'assurant au préalable que personne n'était dans les parages, et composa le numéro.

Une, deux, trois puis quatre sonneries.

Elle était sur le point de raccrocher quand elle l'entendit. La voix. Celle de Jack Twist.

-_**Allô ?! **_

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

-_**Allô !? Y'a quelqu'un ?!**_

Le cœur de Junior s'emballa alors qu'elle triturait le fil du combiné téléphonique.

-Euh… Monsieur… Monsieur Twist je crois. Jack. Twist ?

-_**Oui c'est bien moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?!**_

-Junior. Del Mar. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi Monsieur…

Elle se fit rapidement interrompre par la voix paniquée de Jack.

-_**Seigneur ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ennis ?! Est-ce qu'il est… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Junior est-ce que ton père….**_

-Non ! Rassurez-vous. Il va… bien. Il n'a pas eu d'accident ou quelque chose comme ça.

Seul le son d'une respiration qui se calme se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda d'une petite voix.

-Est-ce que ça va monsieur ?

Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge avant de lui répondre.

-_**Oui. Et tu peux m'appeler *Jack* tu sais Junior.**_

Elle hésita une seconde avant de concéder.

-D'accord _**Jack**_.

-_**Si, si ton père va bien pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Est-ce qu'il sait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu as mon numéro ?!**_

-Non.

-_**Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?**_

Quelque peu honteuse elle avoua son crime.

-J'ai un peu fouillé dans ses affaires.

-_**Je suis à peu près sûr que ça ne plairait pas à ton père ça.**_

-Non, ça ne lui plairait pas mais il le fallait.

Il soupira.

-_**Junior qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'il va bien, pourquoi…**_

-Je, je me suis disputée avec ma mère… Papa, il voit une serveuse… Elle s'appelle Cassie et….

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Jack Twist était perplexe quant à la direction que prenait cette conversation.

-_**Il voit quelqu'un ?**_

-Oh non ! Apparemment ils se sont séparés, mais elle m'avait demandé mon avis sur quelque chose et j'ai ai parlé à ma mère, puis à mon père, et ils se sont tous les deux mit plus ou moins en colère et….

-_**Junior, Junior stop ! Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi ? On ne s'est vu qu'une seule fois, et tu étais jeune, je ne pensais même pas que tu t'en rappellerais à vrai dire.**_

-Votre nom a souvent été évoqué.

-_**Ah.**_

Ne sachant quoi dire de plus il l'incita à continuer son récit.

-_**Donc quelle était la question que cette femme t'avait posée ?**_

-Euh… Si je pensais que mon père se remarierait un jour.

-_**Et…. T'en pense quoi ?**_

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit fait pour le mariage. Pas avec ma mère en tout cas, et apparemment pas avec Cassie…..

-_**Et comment mon nom est arrivé dans la conversation ? Je ne comprends pas….**_

-Oh ça ?! J'ai juste dit à ma mère que les seuls moments où je le voyais vraiment heureux c'était avant qu'il parte à la pêche avec vous.

En entendant ces mots Jack eut l'impression que la fille d'Ennis pouvait le voir rougir.

Junior, quant à elle, hésita un peu avant de poser les questions qu'elle avait.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous voyez plus ?

-_**C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?**_

-Oui, il m'a dit que vous vous voyez moins et qu'il aurait aimé que vous puissiez vous voir plus. Vous êtes son meilleur ami mais… je pense qu'il y a plus.

Jack se sentait étrange, c'était bizarre de parler de ça, de parler de sa relation avec Ennis sans qu'il ne soit au courant, sans même qu'il ne soit présent, mais il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il puisse dire à sa fille ça ne changerait en rien la vision qu'elle avait de son père.

-_**Oui, je pense que tu as raison. C'est mon meilleur ami et ce que j'éprouve pour lui est fort. Extrêmement fort.**_

-Vous vous aimez je sais.

-_**Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!**_

Junior haussa les épaules devant un public absent puis fini par répondre.

-C'est mon père. Mais si vous vous aimez je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Jack soupira lourdement.

-_**J'ai bien essayé de le… convaincre, à plusieurs reprises, mais ça n'a jamais été suffisant. Je ne pense pas être suffisant.**_

-C'est là que vous vous trompez monsieur Twist. Je pense que je vais parler à mon père.

-_**Attends Junior ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?!**_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack mais je pense que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment elles devraient être ensemble. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Bonne nuit.

La jeune fille raccrocha aussi vite qu'elle le put, ne laissant pas le temps à Jack de répliquer. Il plissa alors les yeux, limitant la percée des rayons de soleil dans son champ de vision. Elle n'avait sans doute pas pensé au décalage horaire et si elle pouvait maintenant aller se coucher sans problème, sa journée à lui commençait seulement. Et avec elle l'anxiété de ce nouveau déroulement dans sa situation avec Ennis.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

-1984-

Ennis Del Mar se recula pour pouvoir admirer le travail apporté à sa boite aux lettres.

Bien sûr ça n'avait l'air de rien, mais pour lui c'était une grande avancée. Un pas vers la bonne direction.

Regardant un plan plus large, il se fit la remarque que même si sa petite maison ne payait pas de mine c'était la sienne et ça faisait toute la différence.

Le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée le fit se retourner.

Alma Junior venait d'arriver dans une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Salut Junior !

-Salut Papa !

Elle se dépêcha de sortir du véhicule et de venir l'enlacer, puis le sourire radieux elle s'enquerra.

-Elle te plait ?!

-Ouais. Elle est à toi ?

-Elle est à Kurt.

-J'croyais qu'tu sortais avec Troy !?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement.

-«Troy» ?! Troy c'était y'a plus de deux ans !

Il acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, et enchaîna.

-Il joue toujours au Baseball ?

-J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Maintenant je sors avec Kurt.

Le regard toujours rivé sur la voiture, Ennis demanda.

-Il fait quoi ce Kurt ?

-Il travaille dans les puis de pétrole.

Légèrement rassuré, il prit Junior par l'épaule, l'entraînant à l'intérieur en affirmant.

-C'est un ouvrier alors.

-Oui…

-T'as 19 ans, tu fais ce que tu veux à ton âge.

-C'est sur oui.

Une fois rentrée, Junior se mit à l'aise, enlevant son gilet tout en regarda son père préparer le café.

-Papa ça manque de meubles ici !

Il haussa négligemment les épaules puis se fit philosophe.

-Ah… quand on n'a rien on n'a besoin de rien.

L'ambiance était un peu électrique quand Ennis se décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur ?

-Kurt et moi, on va se marier.

Une lueur contrariée passa dans le regard d'Ennis.

-Tu connais ce gars là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis un an…. La cérémonie aura lieu le 5 juin à l'église méthodiste. Jenny va chanter et Monroe s'occupera du banquet.

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, rassemblant ses pensées.

-Et ce garçon, Kurt, il t'aime ?

Junior fût touchée par la question et s'empressa de rassurer son père.

-Oui papa, oui il m'aime.

Devant l'affirmation, Ennis détourna le regard, un certain regret lui vrillant les tripes. Junior se décida alors à poursuivre.

-Et j'espérais que tu viendrais.

Il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-En juin prochain je dois accompagner un troupeau….

La jeune rouquine hocha la tête dans le vide, refusant de laisser sa colère paraître.

Elle s'était déjà attendue à un refus.

Après un coup d'œil malaisé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer une vieille bouteille ouverte de vin blanc.

Le dos tourné, il énonça.

-Bah tu vois… Ils n'auront qu'à se trouver un autre cow-boy !

Junior éclata de rire, clairement soulagée.

-Ma petite fille va se marier !

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui tendit son verre puis il trinqua.

-A Alma et Kurt.

Après plusieurs gorgées, elle exprima un autre souhait.

-En fait papa, quand je disais que j'espérais que tu viendrais, je parlais de vous deux… J'espère que Jack pourra venir aussi.

Elle lança des coups d'œil furtifs à son père quand elle remarqua que celui-ci détournait les yeux.

-Ecoute Junior c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…..

-Pourquoi papa ? Ça fait des années maintenant !

-Justement… C'est ton mariage, ton jour, et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des tensions.

Le regard défiant, Junior lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait déjà prévu.

-J'en ai déjà parlé à maman.

-Junior…

-Et je pense que tu devrais en parler à Jack avant de prendre une décision qui le concerne.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre au même instant, faisant sourire la jeune fille.

-Justement le voilà ! Salut Jack !

Jack arriva dans le salon, étonné de voir la fille d'Ennis présente mais très heureux de l'accueillir. Après une embrassade en bonne et due forme, il posa son chapeau.

-De quoi ton père doit-il me parler au fait ?

Extatique elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Je vais me marier !

Il la prit aussitôt dans les bras, la serrant fort.

-Wow ! Félicitations ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

C'est Ennis qui répondit, beaucoup moins enjoué que sa fille.

-Un certain Kurt.

Jack sourit naturellement devant l'air bourru de son compagnon.

-Bien, bien. Et la cérémonie est prévue pour quand Junior ? Ne t'inquiète pas, quoique dise ton père je ferai en sorte qu'il soit à tes côtés !

-Justement, je lui disais que je vous voulais tous les deux à mon mariage.

L'annonce sonna le glas pour Jack, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Wow ! Merci Junior, ça me touche. Beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher ta fête tu sais.

-Ne sois pas idiot Jack, tu ne gâcheras rien. *Vous* ne gâcherez rien.

-Alors dans ce cas….

Il détailla la posture d'Ennis, essayant de communiquer secrètement avec lui, de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, lui, en réalité. Quand la réponse se fit tout d'un coup évidente.

-… Bien sûr qu'on accepte !

-C'est vrai !?

Elle tourna alors la tête vers son père, voulant une confirmation.

-Ouais Junior.

Poussant un cri de joie presque enfantin, elle sauta dans les bras de son père.

-Merci ! A tous les deux !

/

Ennis contempla la voiture de sa fille s'éloigner au loin avant de rentrer chez lui, retrouver Jack.

-Bon… on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant !?

Jack sourit et s'avança vers lui.

-Relax toi Ennis. Ce n'est que dans quelques mois et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

Pour agrémenter ses dires il vint l'embrasser.

-Ouais je connais plusieurs raisons pour que ça tourne mal. *Ça* et tout un tas d'autres trucs….

Jack le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

-Le mariage c'est la preuve écrite d'un amour Ennis. Sois heureux pour elle.

-Je le suis.

-Et puis si l'on pouvait faire la même chose….

Ennis le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ne cherchant pas à cacher son attachement.

-Jack… J'te jure….

Le brun, une fois de plus, l'interrompit d'une étreinte passionnée qui ne s'arrêterait que dans la chambre.

Le mariage de Junior était peut-être dans plusieurs mois mais le renouvellement de leur amour à eux était maintenant.

XXXXX


End file.
